narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Tābin
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you are applying for. :A) Dust Release :B) Ice Release :C) Shikotsumyaku :D) Wood Release 2. How is your character able to obtain this kekkei genkai? Please detail this below. : Tābin's heritage goes back towards the time of the Third Shinobi World War, where his mother (also Kimimaro's mother), a Kaguya outcast, was shunned from the clan. She almost gave the secrets of the clan over to Kirigakure, as an attempt to create peace between Kiri and the war hungry Kaguya Clan. The Kaguya Clan Patriarch hunted her until she escaped the Land of Water entirely on a boat. She ended up crash-landing in the Land of Lightning. She wandered for some years before settling with a Hyuga who had barely escaped Kumo-nin who had captured him to try and get his Byakugan on one of their many attempts trying to attain it. The Hyuga, who was stuck in the land, had settled in a small town far outside Kumo. Marrying the Hyuga, Kimimaro's mother would eventually give birth to Tābin, who at first only showed the use of the Byakugan at first. His mother would die three years later, without the knowledge that her son had also gained the seeds for the Shikotsumyaku, just as his step brother, Kimimaro. 3. How will your character awaken this kekkei genkai? How will they realize they can use it? : Tābin shall awaken this technique after coming near death. When his mother was on her deathbed, her final wish was for Tābin's safety. As such, the Hyuga trained Tābin for the next seven years to make him a master of his Dojutsu and the Gentle Fist style. Tābin became a prodigy, being able to master it at age 10. Then, one day when he was 10, Kumo ninja discovered his father in the small town and tried to capture him. Caught in the crossfire of the battle, Tābin was stabbed by a stray kunai, causing him to start to lose blood quickly. His Hyuga father managed to escape the Cloud ninja for an hour or so, giving him time to bring Tābin to the town doctor, who healed Tābin very quickly. But the Hyuga father didn't realize, too wrapped up in saving Tābin, that the Cloud ninja would find them if they didn't keep moving, that the Cloud ninja were approaching until it was too late. The Cloud ninja invaded and killed the Hyuga, planning to just take the eyes of his son instead. The twon doctor tried to fight off the ninja, but was easily knocked out. As they apporached Tābin's bed, they were taken aback that he was indeed awake and enraged at his father's death. Tābin's Shikotsumyaku activated, killing the Kumo shinobi with Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets. The town sees him as a hero now, and will help him master his kekkai genkai. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected kekkei genkai? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : I plan to use this Kaguya and Hyuga clan crossbreed to explore the abilities of combining Shikotsumyaku with Gentle Fist and the Byakugan. My character's Shikotsumyaku would also be special as his abilities wouldn't focus on sword dances, as his half-brother but rather creating animal parts (Ex: he can create a turtle-like shell from his back bones for defense, etc). I would as like to explore the uses of combining Shikotsumyaku with Wind Release. All this will be to help Tābin realize his dream: to bring peace and order to a greedy and corrupted world. *The Master of Spirals Admin Decision Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications